


***

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, Female Fran, Female Superbi Squalo, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later, ласплок, я понятия не имею зачем но я люблю этот пейринг всей душой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: в италии зима, война и одна влюбленная иллюзионистка
Relationships: Flan | Fran/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 5





	***

**Author's Note:**

> я слушала girl in red - i wanna be your girlfriend и меня ебануло этой идеей, так что я, ну, села и написала ее?? от песни здесь ничего нет, по сути, но она спровоцировала цепочку мыслей так что я считаю будет честно упомянуть ее да
> 
> в любом случае фем вария нейшон вперед
> 
> а, еще - если вы по каким-то причинам не читали теги, это лапслок и пожалуйста, не ешьте кактус если что ок да

фран смотрит на скуало, таясь в тенях коридоров, следует за ней неслышной поступью робких шагов, обвивает промозглым ветром, растворяется в воздухе облачком ее горячего дыхания.

в италии зима — слишком теплая для фран, слишком холодная для скуало.

но мечница никому не говорит об этом, не выдает ни единым жестом, ни единым словом, а потом приходит к себе в комнату и долго кутается в плед, дыша на сцепленные пальцы. комната у суперби тоже холодная, и дело даже не в температуре — там совсем мало мебели и почти нет уюта. скуало привыкла жить миссиями, а между ними проводить долгие дни в тренировках или с остальными капитанами — фран знает, фран видела, как неохотно она возвращалась из яркой, дышащей жизнью гостиной в тишину своей комнаты. много, много раз.

фран много чего знает.

скуало не знает ничего.

скуало не знает ничего, когда смотрит на нее своими льдистыми глазами, принимая отчет. у нее опять холодные пальцы — потому что она не топит комнату, дурочка, конечно она ее не топит — когда ей? у нее горы трупов и небольшая французская семья бруйяр, разинувшая пасть на варию. небольшая, но достаточная, чтобы принести некоторые проблемы.

глупый-глупый добрый савада оказался не глуп и даже не добр. _конечно, вы элитный отряд убийц вонголы, скуало, однако у меня сейчас нет свободных бойцов_ , мягким ручейком журчит его голос из трубки, иллюзионистка подслушивает каменной крошкой стены, _потому что я только что начал войну с фелличино._

 _ты сделал что_ , голос скуало покрывается толстой коркой льда и изумления одновременно, фран уходит, ежась, испаряется струйкой дыма. гнев скуало не то, что она может выносить. гнев скуало подобен арктической ядерной зиме, атомной бомбе, сброшенной на собеседника — конечно, настоящий гнев, а не эти полутона почти теплого раздражения, излучаемые ею ежедневно.

но после звонка даже раздражение замораживается, подергивается инеем — скуало берет у фран отчет, смотрит на нее устало, и ее пальцы опять холодные.

в италии война — слишком простая для фран, слишком сложная для скуало.

глупый-глупый савада тсунаеши, знал ли ты уже тогда, что фелличино - тайные союзники бруйяр? фран думает об этом очень долго, сидя у себя в комнате ночью, или на ветке дерева на рассвете, или на трупе у костра на закате. днем она старается не думать, потому что у скуало морщинка меж бровей стала еще глубже и четче, и так хочется мягко провести по ней пальцами, разгладить, поцеловать. у фран сбивается дыхание, когда она представляет это, и бельфегор интересуется, в чем дело.

фран старается не дышать, чтобы представлять почаще.

она ходит за скуало сгустком тени, след в след бежит за ней сквозь бой, змеится пылинками на ее ковре, щелкает огнем в камине. скуало все еще холодно, зима на севере италии — такая теплая, но не для мечницы, выросшей в лучах базиликаты, и фран обнимает ее со спины, поверх пледа, стирает пятнышко крови со щеки.

конечно, совершенно незаметно.

глупый-глупый савада тсунаеши, не твои ли люди, одетые в черное, спровоцировали конфликт с варией? _ты, должно быть, шутишь, занзас_ , смеется десятый вонгола. фран кусает губы, сжимает кулаки до отметин от ногтей, таясь лучом света за шторой. вонгола смеется, пока вария истекает гневом, пока скуало хмурится из-за бинтов, сдавливающих грудную клетку. они победили.

занзас бросает трубку.

и молчит.

это пугает фран сильнее, чем его крик и она уходит быстрее, чем он просит ее об этом.

фран думает, что много чего знает.

она забирается ночной тенью в комнату скуало, гладит ее кончиками пальцев по плечу, ключице, кладет теплую ладонь на щеку. суперби щурится сонно, _твоя комната такая холодная_ , шепчет ей иллюзионистка, разглаживает складку на пледе и садится рядом. мечница молча смотрит своими льдистыми глазами, в них остатки сна и слишком острая реальность, фран не выдерживает и отводит взгляд. _и камин совсем не греет_ , добавляет она еще тише, подается вперед и невесомо накрывает чужие губы почти целомудренным поцелуем — он сухой и отчаянный, как последний крик.

скуало смотрит, щурится недоверчиво, а фран такая теплая, почти горячая, со сбитым дыханием и живыми глазами. она отдается тягучей волной прикосновений — пальцами в волосах, носом по контуру шеи; лезет под плед, грея щекой раненую грудь, вдыхая сухой запах засохшей крови.

 _это твой сон_ , слабо шепчет фран, убеждая саму себя, потому что скуало не прогоняет ее, скуало грустно улыбается, скуало позволяет разгладить себе морщинку меж бровей и зацеловать свои губы.

она ничего не говорит в ответ, не разубеждает, не спрашивает, но иллюзионистка справляется со своей гильотиной сама. в зрачках скуало — отражение казни.

фран остается с ней до утра.

с первыми лучами солнца она растворяется, рассыпается ворохом маленьких желтых цветков, пытается уйти таинственно и туманно — но на самом деле стыдливо сбегая из холодной комнаты в яркую гостиную, которая скоро наполнится жизнью.

в этот день ей впервые холодно.


End file.
